


And Then, And Then Again

by silvensei



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Possession, just introspection, not really angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 19:32:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16561928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvensei/pseuds/silvensei
Summary: It wasn't the first time.It probably wouldn't be the last.But you'd be damned to think that they'd let it go on forever.





	And Then, And Then Again

**Author's Note:**

> That DeltaRune Chapter 1 ending, amirite? Extraordinary~
> 
> (This was gonna be a oneshot, I was just really excited about this first section and how it ended and wanted to just post it; rest to come soon)

The nightmare left them with a bad feeling. An uneasy, chilling, familiar feeling.

It wasn’t the contents of the nightmare that caused this, oh, no, no; they had already seen this same series of dark and crackling images before. The disembodied voice, silent but ever-present, shuffling limbs and cadavers in an endless futile cycle. It lost its effect after they had watched it multiple times.

It’s what it precedes that they loathed.

Kris’ eyes snapped open, their heavy breathing almost masking the screaming alarm. They blinked, the shock of the ragdoll’s impact onto whatever lay at the bottom of the void still tingling in their nerves. Emotionally, the visions have lost the newness that made them scary, but they never ceased to affect them physically. Another shiver wracked their frame before they shakily brushed some hair from their damp face. Much of it still stuck where it was.

Slamming a hand down on the bedside clock, Kris groaned, slinking further under the covers. They didn’t want this. They _really_ didn’t want this….

It was a school day, which meant even if they tried to stay in bed all day and pretend they couldn’t walk, Mom would come and drag them out anyway. Still, they remained, grumbling and cursing every name they knew. It made them both late, but she wouldn’t understand: What if Kris froze up and fell down the stairs again? Or choked on their breakfast again? Or ran into the cactus— _again_?

At first, they wondered if it was an accident, an anomaly, never to occur again, rather than a cruel joke. But now they knew someone, something, somewhere, had to be to blame. Kris’ hands balled up in the sheets, shaking once again. Someday, they were going to make sure that someone _payed._

And if that someone could bleed, then they’ll be out for blood.

And then—like _so_ many times before—their fists seized up, skin prickling from the frozen blood underneath, heart stopping its drone in their ears.

And they fell limp.

Their eyes could just barely see over the covers, watching helplessly as the light dust in the air drifted in the golden morning sun, until it was swirled up by the door, Mom diligently urging you to get up.

And then you blinked.


End file.
